


you're the colour, you're the movement and the spin

by sophwrites



Series: call it magic, when i'm with you [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophwrites/pseuds/sophwrites
Summary: Aaron’s been standing outside the Slytherin common room for half an hour, and quite frankly, he’s cold, he’s tired, and he’s fucking sick of arguing with this portrait.Or, Aaron and Robert solemnly swear they're up to no good.





	you're the colour, you're the movement and the spin

  


Aaron’s been standing outside the Slytherin common room for half an hour, and quite frankly, he’s cold, he’s tired, and he’s fucking sick of arguing with this portrait.

“You are not the house of Slytherin, and thus you may not enter,” Salazar Slytherin says for the umpteenth time, and if Aaron could jump in there and strangle him, he would, “Now, be off with you, foul boy!”

“Oh shut up, will ya? I’ve been in there loads of times, no need to pretend like it’s some big secret.”

“I beg your pardon young man!” The portrait shouts, scandalised. “You most certainly have not! No outsider has entered the dungeon for more than eight centuries—″

“Well that’s a load of bollocks,” Aaron says, mouth down-turned in a mocking smile, “Our Saviour and our King did just that, back in their day. It’s in Hogwarts: A History, so you can pipe down mate.”

Not that Aaron’s ever bothered to open his History of Magic textbook, but everyone knows about the Golden Trio and their adventures. He’s a Gryffindor, how can he not? It’s practically his legacy.

“That is simply not true, I renounce the notion!” The portrait huffs, and Aaron just doesn’t have time for this

“Just let me in will ya? There’s someone I need to see and you’re makin’ this way more difficult than it needs to be.”

“Certainly not,” Salazar says again, and doesn’t deign to speak to Aaron any longer.

Aaron huffs, annoyed. It’s true, he’s seen the inside of that common room thousands of times. He’s Disillusioned himself and followed other Slytherins in, followed  _Robert_ in, but Robert never would tell him the password.

It’s stupid, Aaron thinks. Why did it matter if he knew the password or not? They were meant to be  _secret_  boyfriends, so it’s not like Aaron was going to mention it to anyone.

He can see the green-tinged walls in his mind’s eye; see the black and dark green sofas, the dark wood cupboards. The total opposite of the warm and inviting Gryffindor common room, in Aaron’s opinion.

That’s what Robert could be sometimes—cold and uninviting. But only when he was mad at Aaron, like now.

“Merlin’s right testicle,” Aaron curses and pinches the bridge of his nose with his left hand. “If you’re not gonna let me in, I’m just gonna have to force ya.”

“I say! Young man—”

He’s got his wand in his right hand when the portrait door opens, and Priya steps out. She’s a Slytherin too, one of Robert’s best mates, their year.  _Brilliant._

“Can you stop making a racket and threatening our portrait?” She asks sternly, both hand on her hips. She’s one of those girls who pins her robes back with magic so they suit her frame better, and even though Aaron doesn’t go for girls, he can still admit she’s attractive. She’s clever too. Aaron likes her. “Robert says he doesn’t want to see you. So go away.”

“No!” Aaron answers defiantly, still brandishing his wand. He might like her, but he likes Robert more. “I want to see him now, and you’re gonna let me in.”

“In your dreams,” she scoffs, “What have you two fallen out about this time?”

“Qudditch,” he replies automatically, and Priya rolls her eyes as if she’s expecting it.

It’s their go-to lie, whenever they’ve fallen out. They’re friends, everyone knows they are, even if some people don’t like it. That makes it easy to hang around together, to joke, to laugh, to argue. Easier to hide the truth.

They’re both on their house Quidditch teams, Robert slightly more reluctant than Aaron, but he’s got the build for it, and Aaron admires that build everyday. Aaron’s a beater, revelling in the thrill of the aggression; Robert’s a chaser, all agility and quick thinking.

Aaron keeps Robert chasing him, too. 

Most of the time anyway.

It’s easy to say they’ve fallen out over it, they’re competitive at the best of times, both wanting to get one over on the other, especially when secret sexual favours are riding on it.

The ‘secret’ aspect of their relationship is down to Robert. He’s still coming to terms with his bisexuality, and Aaron can respect that. God knows how long it took him to accept that he was gay. Robert is also from a pure blood family, who expect heirs from their children, putting a certain amount of pressure on Robert as the eldest son.

“Andy can live his life to make babies for all I care,” Robert had said, “There’s more to life than blood purity.”

Sexuality isn’t that big of a deal in the Wizarding World, and Aaron’s grateful. Coming out had been the easy part, his half-blood Mum accepting him completely. It was him accepting himself, that had been the hard bit.

Pure bloods though, they still try to pretend only heterosexuality exists in their family lines. Aaron rolls his eyes at the thought.  _So stupid_.

“Look,” Priya says. Her resolve is softening and she’s trying to be kind, Aaron can tell. “Why don’t you speak tomorrow, when things are less heated? I don’t know what you’ve said to him, but he’s pretty riled up.”

Aaron bites his lip in guilt.

Their argument had really focused on the fact that Aaron had wanted to tell Adam about his relationship. Adam keeps trying to set him up with blokes, and Aaron’s finding it hard to keep rebuffing Adam’s attempts to help his best mate pull. Aaron aches to just tell his friend the truth, but Robert had been dead set against it.

“You can’t tell him!” Robert had sighed, pacing up and down next to Aaron’s bed in Gryffindor tower. Everyone else was at dinner, not expected to come back for a while, so they were safe. People probably wouldn’t think much if they caught them up there anyway, not knowing about Robert’s sexuality. “He’s the biggest blabbermouth in our year! Half the school will know by tomorrow!”

“That’s not true and you know it,” Aaron had rolled his eyes, playing with his quilt, “He’s never told anyone about you Bat-Bogey hexing Chrissie White, and you would have got in loads of trouble for that.”

Robert’s silent for a beat. It’s true—Adam hadn’t let him down there. “He’ll tell Vic, I’m not ready for her to know yet.”

Adam’s dating Robert’s younger sister. She’s a fifth year, one year below them, and there’d been some hostility when that had come out, but they all got on well enough now.

Aaron thought Robert secretly liked having an inter-house friendship group. It made him feel cool. Adam and him were Gryffindor, Robert and Priya in Slytherin. Adam’s siblings Matty and Pete, they were in Hufflepuff with Vic. Adam’s other brother Finn was their Ravenclaw, but sometimes he could barely even look at them, never wanting to be involved in their ridiculous antics. Or so he always said, before joining them in figuring out how not to get caught.

“I just—I’m not ready yet Aaron, alright?” Robert had sighed, “Even one person knowing, that terrifies me.”

It hadn’t been alright with Aaron though, not at the time. Their chat had devolved into a screaming row, where Aaron couldn’t understand how telling one person would change anything. Robert had stormed out, not breaking up with him, but it was a close thing.

When Aaron had calmed down, he’d felt extremely guilty. It wasn’t fair to push Robert, even if Adam was his best mate. He’d rather keep it a secret than lose his boyfriend completely.

“I need to see him now,” Aaron says in the present, “I need to tell him I’m sorry.”

“I’ll pass on the message,” she smiles tightly and moves to shut the common room door, but Aaron’s desperate.

“You have to let me see him!“ He cries, and then suddenly Robert’s there, shouldering past Priya, all eye rolls and soft grey jumper.  _Aaron’s favourite_.

“Thanks for trying Priya,” Robert says to her and she smiles, “I’ll take it from here.”

She nods and disappears back into the common room, giving them one last curious look before she goes.

“C’mon,” Robert says tightly, “Not here.”

He grabs Aaron’s wrist, but he doesn’t have to. Aaron follows him away from the listening ears and eyes of Salazar and down into an alcove tucked a few corridors away. Aaron knows it well—they’ve snogged in here many a time.

“Are you trying to get us caught?” Robert hisses immediately, but Aaron’s expecting it. “Talk about makin’ it obvious!”

“I didn’t know how else to see you,” there’s a sadness in his voice and he can see the fight deflate out of Robert in one big exhale.

“Couldn’t you have just owled like a normal person?”

“No,” Aaron says anxiously, “I needed to see ya. Tell ya I’m sorry in person. I’m so sorry Robert—telling Adam isn’t worth losin’ you.”

Aaron’s not usually so open with his emotions, he even recognises that in himself. The admission causes Robert’s eyes to widen slightly.

“I’m sorry too,” Robert sighs, taking both of Aaron’s hands in his. “I shouldn’t have freaked out like that. It’s not weird to want to tell your friends about your relationship. And I do, believe me I do… It’s just—“

“I get it, Robert,” Aaron cuts him off, not wanting to cause Robert anymore sadness, “There’s a lot at stake. I get it. It’s just you and me, we don’t need anyone else, got it?”

“Yeah,” Robert’s smile is brilliant and Aaron knows it’s one of relief. He can leave the situation alone if it means Robert smiles at him like that. “So, kiss and make up?”

“Shut up, you,” Aaron says affectionately, and they do exactly that.

  


**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by a prompt given to me on [tumblr](http://jonathanlbyers.tumblr.com/post/177411790889/if-youre-still-writing-fics-can-you-write), "You have to let me see him." I am hoping to add to this universe in the future, so thought I would post the first part of this here!!
> 
> Really hope you enjoyed, and please let me know what you think? :) <3


End file.
